


Soothe My Soul

by ZellieAlmasy



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: What's better for self esteem issues than a good ass-pounding?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually multi-ship but Gladio and Prompto remind me of Seifer and Zell, so I couldn't stop thinking of this! ;^;

It was a beautiful day, in all sense of the phrase. The sky was clear, the sun was out, and Prompto had spent hours at the arcade hanging out with Noctis. He even beat his own record on his favorite machine. It truly was a great day.

So inevitably, some bastard had to fuck it up - specifically, a bastard of the Amicitia variety. Even though it was a Saturday, the Prince never seemed to get a break from his duties. Noctis was scheduled for a combat lesson in the evening, so Prompto decided to walk with his friend back to the Citadel once they had finished at the arcade. 

When they finally arrived to the training room, Gladio lumbered over the boys as he greeted them with his arms folded over his chest and an angry glare. Gladio was only a few years older than Prompto and Noctis, but his large size and serious attitude made him seem more mature for his age. He was an intimidating figure, and Prompto never seemed to get along too well with him. 

“You're late,” he grumbled. His stern gaze shifted from the Prince and landed pointedly on Prompto. 

“Hey, don't look at me!” The blonde put his hands up defensively. “It's not my training lesson!” 

“But I'll bet you're the one responsible for His Highness’ tardiness.” He reached out and gave Prompto’s shoulder a light shove. It wasn't a rough push, but Gladio's massive size compared to the boy's scrawny body was enough to make Prompto take a step back to brace himself. 

Gladio turned his attention back to Noctis and continued, “Change into your workout clothes. It's gonna be an extra lap for every minute you were late. Might want to get a head start on that.” 

Noctis, who had grown up with Gladio by his side, seem unfazed by his bodyguard’s intimidating demeanor. The Prince replied with a bored, “Yeah, yeah,” and rolled his eyes as he walked off to the locker room. 

With Noctis gone, there was no reason for Prompto to hang around. In fact, he was eager to get away, but Gladio seemed to have another idea in mind. 

“Maybe you should stay too,” the bodyguard looked down at Prompto with a cocky smirk. “See if we can do something about that scrawny body of yours.” 

“I don't need a workout!” the blonde huffed, suddenly feeling overly self-conscious. It had taken him a long time to become comfortable in his own skin, and even now, Prompto couldn't help but still feel the occasional crippling self-doubt. But he told himself that there was no way Gladio could possibly know that, and even if he did know, Prompto couldn't let him see that he had pinched a nerve. The blonde stood tall with his chin held high as he met Gladio's eyes with his own defiant glare. 

“There’s gotta be some kind of punishment for keeping Noct late. Only fair you share his training.” Gladio paused, then added with a wide grin, “Unless you’re chicken.” 

“What?! Hell no!” Prompto quickly protested. “I bet I could outrun even you!” 

“You think so?” Gladio raised an eyebrow in interest as he glanced over the boy. “Wouldn’t mind testing that stamina sometime.” 

The innuendo flew right over Prompto’s head. He folded his arms and grumbled, “Fine, don’t believe me. See what I care.” 

As they spoke, Noctis returned from the locker room dressed in a simple T-shirt and basketball shorts. He had done this long enough that even without Gladio’s instructions, the Prince began running his laps around the edge of the room. 

“Apparently, you do care,” Gladio pointed out, eyes on Noctis as he replied to Prompto, “or else you wouldn’t still be here having this conversation right now.” 

The blonde’s eyes widened at the realization. “Why _am_ I still here? Screw this, I’m out!” 

“Hey.” Gladio sternly called to Prompto as he tried to leave. There was nothing keeping the blonde from leaving. He could have just ignored Gladio and walked right out, but for some reason, he paused and turned to face the older boy once again. 

“If you won’t stay for a workout, maybe dinner’s more your thing,” the swordsman offered. 

That comment shouldn’t have riled up Prompto as much as it did, but Gladio hit a little too close to home once already, so a joke like this seemed particularly cruel. “What are you tryin’ to say?” the blonde snapped, glaring angrily at Gladio. “I get it, I’m not some big, tough, muscle-y guy like you. Yeah, Prompto’s a _wuss_ , and he’s never had a girlfriend, so he must be into dudes, right?” He could feel his face heating up as he spoke. His cheeks, ears, and even his shoulders must have been bright red, but he didn’t care as he shot off a final, “Go to hell!” 

Prompto was so quick to turn heel and storm off, that he completely missed the dumbfounded look on Gladio’s face. It never occurred to the blonde that maybe Gladio was serious. How could there ever be the slightest possibility that someone like that would _ever_ show any real interest in Prompto? He truly believed that Gladio was mocking him, and since the blonde already struggled with his low self-esteem, the joke felt like a rough punch to the gut. Prompto fought back tears on his entire walk back home, but once he was in the comfort of his own bed, his insecurities caught up with him and he sobbed quietly into his pillow until he fell asleep. 

He had only drifted off for a couple hours when he was awakened by the sound of the front door. Prompto jumped to his feet, not having expected his parents back so soon from… whatever trip they decided to take this time. But as he left the bedroom, he saw Noctis crossing the room to flop onto the couch with an exhausted sigh. 

“What happened with you and Gladio today?” the Prince groaned. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Prompto mumbled as he sat down in a nearby chair and slumped forward with his elbows on his knees. 

“You really pissed him off,” Noctis continued. “He ran me _down_ after you left.” 

“ _He_ was pissed?!” the blonde suddenly jumped back onto his feet. “He was being an _asshole_ , so I got angry and left!” 

“I’ve never seen him like that before. What did you say to him?” 

“Quit taking his side!” Prompto whined before he answered, “He made a joke hinting that I like dudes, so I told him to go to hell.” 

“But… don’t you, though?” Noctis sat up and raised an eyebrow at his friend. “That time we pulled an all-nighter, you said you like women, but you think you like guys too.” 

“Yeah, but that’s not--” The blonde’s eyes suddenly widened, nearly bulging out of his head. “Shit, Noct, you didn’t _tell_ him that, did you?!” 

“Well--” he began, but the guilty look on his face was the only answer Prompto needed. 

_”Duuuuude,_ I told you that in private! Why would you tell _him,_ of all people?!” His heart began racing and he paced back and forth, running a hand over his hair. “Oh shit, shit, what am I gonna do…?” 

“Calm down,” Noctis replied. Prompto couldn’t believe how he could be so nonchalant about all this. “I told him ‘cause he asked. He wanted to know what your ‘deal’ is.” 

“Why, so he could have _more_ reasons to make fun of me?” 

“What? No, he wanted to ask you out to dinner, so I thought it’d be cool, or something.” 

Prompto suddenly went from ceaseless fidgeting to standing frozen in place. Even with confirmation, the blonde still assumed that this couldn’t be anything more than a cruel, elaborate prank. He felt a crushing betrayal that someone he thought was his best friend would take part in such a humiliation. But really, he was a fool that he didn’t see this coming. They had only been friends since the beginning of high school, but Noctis and Gladio’s bond stretched way back to the Prince’s childhood. Of course they would have a much closer friendship. 

Prompto swallowed thickly as he wrapped his arms around his middle, hugging himself as he replied in a shaky voice, “That’s not funny.” 

“Who’s trying to be funny?!” Noctis finally stood up and threw his arms in the air in frustration. “Is _this_ what’s got you both so wound up? He asked you out and you shot him down, didn’t you?” 

“He wasn’t-- I--” Prompto stammered. He had no idea what to think anymore. “You’re not serious.” 

“Hey…” Noctis’ eyebrows furrowed as he reached an arm out and rested a hand comfortingly on Prompto’s shoulder. “You really think I’m joking with you? Prompto, you’re my best friend. I want you to be happy, and yeah, Gladio can be rough, but he’s a good guy. Thought I was doing you a favor.” 

For a moment, the blonde was speechless. He could barely comprehend how this was even possible. When he finally broke the silence he looked up at his friend with wide eyes. “What do I do?” 

“Talk to him? I guess?” Noctis shrugged and flopped back onto the couch with a yawn. “Mind if I crash here? I'm beat.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Prompto answered without hesitation and automatically went off to find Noctis a spare blanket and pillow. 

As much as Prompto wanted to sleep as well, the darkness and silence of the night gave him too much time to lose himself in his thoughts. He shifted restlessly in bed for nearly an hour until he finally caved in and pulled out his phone to play King’s Knight. He lost track of how many hours had passed, but eventually he did manage to fall asleep. 

When he woke up late in the morning, he found that Noctis had already left for whatever royal duty awaited him today. It was Sunday, which meant Ignis had likely abducted him to crack down on Noctis’ studies and make sure he was prepared for class the next day. Sunday also meant that it was Gladio’s day off. 

As Prompto ate his breakfast and got dressed for the day, he couldn't stop thinking about Noctis’ simple advice - just talk to him. It was a simple concept, but not quite so easily done. Gladio had always been quite intimidating, and now that there was something more at stake, Prompto had no idea what to do. 

Until now, he had always thought Gladio was an asshole who enjoyed making fun of him. Prompto never even considered the possibility if he would be interested in the guy, but knowing that Gladio did feel some sort of attraction on his end made the blonde feel as though he should grab this opportunity, then decide later if he had any feelings, after all. Gladio was way out of Prompto’s league, so what were the chances he'd have an opportunity like this again? 

Afraid of losing something before he even had it, Prompto decided to leave his house and quickly make his way to the Amicitia manor without another thought. After ringing the doorbell, he was quickly greeted by Jared, the family butler. Visiting a large home like this, complete with servants, made Prompto’s mission even more daunting, but he took a breath and stepped inside as Jared directed him upstairs to Gladio's bedroom. The door was shut, so Prompto hesitantly raised a hand and decided to knock on the door in a playful rhythm. 

The door slowly cracked open, revealing Gladio wearing nothing but loose, gray sweatpants and looking a bit damp from a late morning shower. But once Gladio saw who was there, he immediately began to swing it shut again. However, Prompto was too fast for him. He quickly stuck his foot in the door, preventing the older boy from shutting him out. 

“Hey, wait!” Prompto called out as he tried to squeeze through the small gap. 

“I'm not in the mood to get yelled at today,” Gladio grumbled, easily keeping the blonde from pushing through. 

“I just wanna talk, okay?!” Prompto huffed as he gave up, but still kept his foot wedged in the crack. “I overreacted yesterday, I know.” 

“It's fine. Message received.” Gladio gave the door another shove, trying to make the intruder leave. 

Prompto winced as his foot was squished, but he still tried to push back, determined to speak his piece. “No, that's the thing - it wasn't! I had no idea what you really meant.” 

Gladio finally caved and backed away from the door, throwing his hands up in frustration. “Are you really that stupid? I don't know how I could have been more clear.” 

“See, _that's_ exactly why I didn't believe you!” Prompto barged in as soon as he had the opportunity. “How am I supposed to believe you're interested in me at all, when you always do this?!” 

“What, the teasing?” Gladio snorted dismissively. 

“Yeah! If you're so into me, how come you're always such an asshole?” 

“‘Cause,” Gladio moved forward and gently placed a hand under Prompto’s chin, tilting his head up to look at him. “You're cute when you get all flustered.” 

The blonde could feel the heat rushing to his face as he froze in place and stared wide-eyed at Gladio. “Wha-- Huh?!!” 

“Yeah. Just like that.” The swordsman smirked as he started to back away. 

But something suddenly snapped in Prompto’s mind. Without a second thought, he lunged forward and practically threw himself at the larger boy, pulling him into a sloppy, excited kiss. Gladio nearly stumbled back at the surprise, but was able to catch the blonde without falling over. 

What Prompto lacked in experience, he made up with enthusiasm. Though, Gladio quickly took control and pushed the smaller boy back against the wall. As Gladio trailed kisses along Prompto’s jaw, the blonde couldn't stop himself from giggling at the feeling of scruff tickling his neck. Still, he tilted his head back and ran his hands through those tangled strands of dark hair. 

As Gladio kissed lower on Prompto’s jawline, he slid a hand up the front of the younger boy's shirt, causing him to squirm a little. Although he had gained much more confidence than what he had in his childhood, Prompto wasn't sure he'd ever completely get rid of his self-consciousness. 

Sensing his tension, Gladio paused to look Prompto in the eyes. “Sure you want this?” 

Without hesitation, the blonde quickly nodded and took a deep breath as he pulled his shirt off the rest of the way. Prompto didn't care that they seemed to be skipping dinner and jumping straight into date number… three? Four? He wasn't sure how many dates were meant to pass before they went this far, but he didn't care. Gladio _wanted_ him, and it felt incredible. 

Gladio had to fall to his knees just to keep kissing down Prompto’s torso. The blonde stifled another giggle as Gladio reached his stomach. As the swordsman trailed his lips lower, his hands began to quickly work at unfastening Prompto’s belt and jeans. The smaller boy helped by kicking off his boots and eagerly shoved down his pants, leaving himself in just his briefs, socks, and wristband. 

With little effort, Gladio hoisted the smaller boy up against the wall, and Prompto automatically wrapped his legs around the swordsman’s waist. He gasped softly as he eagerly rocked forward and pressed their hips together. Gladio responded with a low, possessive groan as he pushed back in response. Prompto tried to pull their lips together again, but the kiss didn't last long before the blonde broke apart to give a short gasp as Gladio rubbed up against him just the right way. 

Strong fingers slipped past the waistband of his briefs and roughly began to tug them down. Gladio lowered Prompto back to the floor for a brief moment to remove his underwear, which the blonde eagerly kicked aside and reached back up to be taken into Gladio's arms again. 

However, instead of lifting Prompto back up to eye level again, Gladio held him securely by the waist and lifted him high enough so that Prompto’s knees were by Gladio's head, still using the wall for leverage. With a surprised gasp, the blonde hooked his legs over Gladio's shoulders and tightly gripped his hair for support. 

The swordsman held Prompto securely in place and kissed along his inner thigh until he reached his cock, which was already leaking with precome. Gladio ran his tongue up along the shaft, but didn't waste any time covering the head with his mouth. Prompto moaned loudly as he nearly doubled over, grabbing desperately at the back of the other’s hair. 

Gladio held him securely by the hips and continued to hungrily bob his head, but after a moment, he began to pull away from the wall, still easily holding the smaller boy in place. Once he approached the bed, Gladio finally pulled his mouth off Prompto and tossed the boy down onto the mattress. 

“Turn over,” Gladio ordered, and the blonde quickly rolled onto his stomach and lifted his backside into the air. 

Gladio smirked as he reached into the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. “Didn't realize it would be so easy getting you into bed.” 

“S-Shut up!” Prompto mumbled and buried his face into the pillow. 

After spreading the lube over his hand, Gladio set the bottle aside and didn't waste any time pressing a finger into the younger boy. Thankfully, Prompto’s face was already covered by the pillow, which helped muffle his groan as Gladio slowly moved his finger. 

“I've thought about this for a damn long time,” the swordsman said in a low, rumbling voice. “Imagined how you'd look writhing under me and all the pretty little noises you'd make, but damn…” 

As Gladio slipped a second finger inside, Prompto tried his hardest to just relax around the intrusion, but the older boy’s fingers were bigger than anything Prompto had used on himself in the past. He grit his teeth and tightly gripped the pillows, but continued rocking back against Gladio. 

Though, the swordsman’s movements slowed down as he paused to glance over Prompto. “We don't have to keep going.” 

“I want this,” Prompto begged, glancing over his shoulder. “I can take it, just please, keep going.” 

For the moment, Gladio kept using only two fingers as he continued stretching the blonde. Once Prompto finally managed to relax and began rocking eagerly back onto Gladio's hand, the swordsman slipped in a third finger. From there, it didn't take much longer before Prompto was begging for more. 

Gladio pulled away and finally yanked down his sweatpants as he quickly spread more lube over his own length. As the older boy moved into position and slowly guided himself inside, Prompto quickly realized that Gladio, himself, was actually much bigger than his fingers, which meant Prompto needed to almost start all over again as he tried to relax around the older boy. 

“Shit, you're so tight,” Gladio moaned softly as he rolled his hips, pressing flush against Prompto. 

“G-Gladio…!” was all the blonde managed to gasp as he carefully rocked back. 

The swordsman tried to keep a slow and steady pace for Prompto, but he seemed unable to hold back for much longer. Gladio tightly gripped the smaller boy by the hip and continued thrusting at a faster rhythm. Prompto clenched his jaw and withstood the ache until his soft whimpers turned into desperate moans. 

Prompto didn’t worry over debating if it was appropriate for him to immediately jump into bed with the first person to show him the time of day. He actually couldn't believe he had waited this long to do anything like this. When Gladio moved inside him, he forgot everything he was. His shortcomings, his past… every insecurity was pounded away with each thrust. 

As the pace increased, Prompto tried to keep up with Gladio, but his knees were shaky and his arms grew weak. All he could do was lift his hips as best as he could with his face pressed into the mattress as the swordsman roughly bucked into him. Prompto felt a strong arm slip around his waist, holding him up as Gladio leaned over him, using his free hand to support his weight. 

Prompto never wanted this to end, yet at the same time, ached for his release. He whined and moaned beneath Gladio, desperate for more, but unable to move. Though, it didn't take long for the rough pace to finally bring Prompto to his peak. Unable to hold back, he gave a loud cry and spilled onto the sheets. 

Gladio continued to buck his hips into Prompto, but didn't take much longer before he released deep into the younger boy. He slowly pulled away with a content sigh, leaving Prompto slumped on the mattress, completely spent and gasping to catch his breath. The swordsman slowly ran his hand up the back of Prompto’s thigh and grazed his thumb over his backside, almost as if to admire his mess. 

“You're a wreck,” Gladio commented. He leaned forward again to plant a quick kiss to Prompto’s shoulder. “Looks good on you.” 

The blonde shuddered at the touch and rolled onto his side to give a wide grin. “Let's do that again.” 

Gladio chuckled and settled on the mattress with his arms folded behind his head. “Damn, guess you weren't kidding about that stamina. Gimme a little while and maybe we can have round two in the shower.” 

Despite his enthusiasm, Prompto did also appreciate the moment of rest. He yawned and curled up at Gladio's side. Prompto had no idea what this meant for his future, and he didn't care. All he knew is that he craved more.


End file.
